


招待

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 韦恩的宴会上，与会群众和正义联盟分别虎视眈眈地守护着Brucie和Superman的贞操
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 32





	招待

**Author's Note:**

> *无预警小甜饼一发完  
> *标题取自于 严正花《招待》엄정화<초대> 非常好听的一首歌~ 

“所以，那边那个人就是布鲁斯·韦恩吗？”

玛尔吉特端起她的香槟杯啜饮了一小口，与此同时，用手包不经意地指向大厅对面的某个方向。

站在她旁边的女人朝她所指的男人瞥了一眼，便转过头来继续专注于盘子里的水果塔：“如假包换，玛尔，如假包换。”

“真人看上去比他给福布斯拍的那组照片帅多了。”

另外一位年轻的小姐操着西海岸的口音，撑着下巴评价道。

裹在一字肩鱼尾裙里的某位模特插了句嘴：“几乎和他的芭莎封面一样辣。”

在场的几位女士不约而同地沉默了几秒钟，在脑海中快速回忆了一下韦恩的那套半裸大片。

“啊，上帝。”玛尔吉特眨了眨眼睛，试图努力把那幅画面甩开，或者说留到一个不那么灯火通明的地方去幻想，“他真的相当的……不一样。”

“感谢他的老爹吧，让他可以不用蹲在某个车库里，吭哧吭哧地工作十年，用自己的头发或者腹肌去跟魔鬼交换福布斯排行榜前十的位子。”

一阵默契的笑声。

“事实上，我觉得隔壁那个奥利弗·奎因也挺不错的？他今晚来了吗？”

方才那位西海岸的年轻女孩补充道：

“我挺喜欢他的小胡子的，看起来像是上个世纪的颓废流浪歌手，我承认是有点奇怪啦，但还是挺性感的——恶，最起码比你在西边能约会到的那些怪人好多了。”

“无意冒犯，但依然在韦恩面前没有一丝机会，你懂吗？”

穿着挂脖吊带裙的某位女士眨了眨眼：

“几年前，我和丈夫来哥谭参加一座医院的剪彩仪式，那天韦恩也在。医院副院长跟我们聊天时，他说医院重建的绝大部分资金都是韦恩资助的。他们那个街区有很多中低收入者，韦恩甚至还掏腰包给他们建了援助性住房。”

“我的作品两年前在哥谭参展，画廊所有者跟我说，每个季度他们都会收到韦恩基金会的支票，哥谭许多窘迫的年轻艺术家也可以向他们申请资助。”

“还有哥谭公报那篇关于他的文章，真的，现在这些年，除了韦恩之外的其他人连作秀都不愿意去老人院了吧……”

一位女士感慨万千地喝了一口她的饮料：

“比起莱克斯·卢瑟，这个人才应该去竞选总统呢！”

水果塔小姐举起她的叉子，故作凶恶：“美利坚，别想把布鲁西从我们哥谭人手里抢走！”

又是低低的几声轻笑。

“我以为我来这个无聊到爆的慈善晚会是为了一睹神奇女侠的芳颜，没想到最后的乐子还是在布鲁斯身上。”

玛尔吉特忍俊不禁：“你不该早就料到这样的结果吗？布鲁斯·韦恩压过正义联盟，布鲁斯·韦恩压过所有人！”

“很残忍但是是真的。”

“还有一件很残忍的事，玛尔，你和我，我们跟韦恩也一丝机会都没有。”

哥谭本地的那位女士干巴巴地说道。

“丝荻拉——”

“不是我有意当个扫兴鬼的，女士们。”

她无辜地摊开手，“只是给你们这些外国人士一些善意的提醒——尽管韦恩确实是个相当优秀的男人，但谁知道呢，可能真的人无完人吧，他恋爱方面的名声确实也挺糟糕的。”

“所以那些小报写的都是真的？”

“比那还要多，海利娅，可能布鲁西把所有的不足都集中在他的爱情观上了吧。”

“他有那个资本，对男男女女的风流也确实无伤大雅，但就是有点……怎么说？”

丝荻拉摊开手，耸耸肩。

“过于风流了？就好像他不为哥谭做好事的时间里，都在忙着做一个浪漫主义的傻子一样，而且把这事儿做得过于高调了，几乎风头都盖过韦恩集团的那些正经事务了。呃，虽然我也承认这种类型的男人反而莫名其妙地更吸引人了。”

“比如什么？像他给他三年前的那个女朋友买了一颗一千多万的喀什米尔蓝宝石吗？”

“那是其中之一，你敢说你不嫉妒吗？”

“老天，你说谁？布鲁斯站在佳士得门口，跟狗仔说‘世界上最美丽的蓝眼睛要用最美丽的珠宝来配’，再加上那颗蓝宝石吗？我可以今晚就飞回国去做虹膜变色手术，顺便和我老公离婚。”

“哈，我打赌你会。也不知道是哪个幸运的小贱人收了韦恩的礼物……韦恩好像一直没有公开承认过什么男友或者女友。”

萝丝莉挑起一边眉毛：“也可能是他换得太频都承认不过来了呢！”

“合理猜想。那次拍卖六个月后他好像就换新人了，噢我喜欢‘布鲁斯·韦恩’是个双性恋这个想法，那次他被人拍到锁骨上的牙印，那张照片性感程度真的是史诗级的。”

“引用他的话，‘出差三周之后，回家的那一刻你会发现Face Time并不能解决真正的生理问题’。”

“然后推特刷了一周的#布鲁斯韦恩的男朋友讨厌视频通话#的话题。”

“像他那样漂亮的男人如果不是双性恋不该是一种浪费吗？我当年真的真的很想打听到他的私家教练是谁，排除掉一切化妆或者医美仪器的可能性，GQ八月刊的那组照片？他的腹肌？哇哦，不开玩笑。”

“求你了，上帝，让布鲁斯对我始乱终弃一回吧，我也想摸摸那个屁股的手感到底是怎么样的。”

“别这么饥渴，丝荻拉。我愿意被一脚踹出天堂的大门，换一个和布鲁斯韦恩去北极探险的机会。”

“‘那很冷，但也给了你很多找借口故意钻进男朋友睡袋里的机会’，摘自布鲁西的性感语录大合集。”

“我觉得最浪漫的一次还是他被人拍到出现在Costco？那是他第几任，反正好像是一年前左右的事。你能想象吗，布鲁斯·韦恩莅临Costco，原因是‘女朋友承包了所有的厨艺的话，一个男人总该出门来买点杂货吧’。”

“哦可能那就是我永远约不到布鲁斯的原因了。约会韦恩本人，却还能坚持买量贩装啤酒放冰箱？老天，我选择第一时间买下半个第五大道。”

“或许我们的CEO先生返璞归真，喜欢清淡的那一款呢？”

海利娅撇撇嘴。

“几个月前他是怎么跟哥谭公报描述他的女朋友的——温柔，包容，每天早上八点忍受他的起床气但是毫无怨言，会煎超完美的太阳蛋，中西部的金色奇迹。”

“看起来我们的‘魅力先生’还真是口味多变啊，蓝眼睛辣妹，野性满点的帅哥，北极探险家，喜欢促销活动的工薪阶层，贤惠的阳光爱人。”

“数都数不完，萝。我都好奇他上哪找到这么多完美情人的，不能约会布鲁斯韦恩，让我约约他的前任也不错啊！”

“那或许你的机会——你未来的机会可能要来了。”

玛尔吉特大概看到了什么，她神情恍惚地放下手中的酒杯。众人顺着她的目光看去。

“……我没有出现幻觉吧？”

“只要不是什么集体性食物中毒，那我们看到的应该不是幻觉。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩邀请超人跳舞了。”

——————————

“超人！那是超人！”

哈尔的叉子叮叮地敲着酒杯边缘，他的双眼瞪得前所未有之大。

“你确定不需要我们出手解救大超吗，戴安娜？我感觉他下一秒就要从内部爆炸了。”巴里忧心忡忡地看着神奇女侠。

在场唯一一个知道超人和蝙蝠侠的双重身份，也是唯一一个看懂了那两个混蛋又在玩什么把戏的女人摇了摇头，意味深长地叹了口气道：

“不，闪电侠，我们不用。卡尔会照顾好他自己的。”

“真的？我第一次怀疑你话里的可信度，戴安娜。”

“那个韦恩——”

巴里的眉毛都快纠在一起了：“他的名声不怎么好，我只是不想大超被随随便便地……勾搭上。”

“超人值得更好的，戴安娜。”

哈尔用他的戒指在点心盘里投影出一个迷你蝙蝠侠：“再说了，我还要替老蝙蝠守护氪星人的操守呢。”

神奇女侠的眼睛微微睁大了：“你什么！？”

或许超人和蝙蝠侠告诉了绿灯他们的恋情，又或者他推理出了他们的秘密身份？

“你不知道吗，戴安娜？SpOoooOkky的女高中生情结？”

——好吧，看来他们俩还没有向联盟出柜，哈尔也没突然敏锐到撕破他们的伪装。

戴安娜的声音略带玩味：“真的？”

“噢女士，我真的为你的第六感感到羞耻，我打赌蝙蝠侠已经偷偷暗恋超人很久了。”

继续，哈尔，我保证不会把细节透露给布鲁斯的。

绿灯侠显然还不清楚戴安娜的心理活动，他在那个迷你蝙蝠侠旁边又变出一个迷你超人，开始给“蒙在鼓里”的神奇女侠复盘种种细节。

“还记得我们上一次对战亚魔卓吗？大超因为卢瑟浑水摸鱼的掺和，被氪石激光枪打中，而整个联盟却又分身乏术，超人差一点点就……我第一次见到蝙蝠侠那么生气的样子。我知道他虽然整天都看起来像是谁欠了他三个亿一样，但那一次，哇哦，哥谭噩梦真的启动了。”

“下一次见面时他打卢瑟打得真的特别狠，真的，我看见了。”

维克多及时补充道。

“还有他们俩那个腻腻歪歪的私人通讯器，我知道‘世界最佳搭档’当然可以整点特殊的，可是，恶，我再也不想在值班的时候听蝙蝠侠和超人对着耳麦斗嘴了。”

“虽然我们的‘不好惹大人’绝大多数时候都活得像个机器，或者像个断头台，但他完全记得超人的咖啡喜好。上一次在瞭望塔休息室，我看着他怎么冲了两杯糖奶量完全不一样的咖啡，然后把其中一杯端给卡尔的。这难道不是高中拉拉队长用的示爱手段？”

戴安娜在心里翻了个白眼。哇哦，看起来某两个人的地下工作在五年之后终于露了些马脚。

“而且我觉得……”

巴里小心翼翼地继续：“大超也挺喜欢蝙蝠侠的。”

“可怜的、不幸的、美色所耽的氪星人啊！”

绿灯侠变出一只手拍了拍迷你超人的脑袋，对上联盟成员怀疑的视线。

“用词不当，可能。但蝙蝠侠的制服确实挺性感的，这点有人敢反驳吗？”

大家都心照不宣地略过并默认了这个问题。讨论继续。

“要我说，超人应该更早喜欢上蝙蝠侠。”

沙耶娜摸了摸下巴：

“超人负责排班的时候，他和蝙蝠侠在一起的值班次数总是比平时多出一些的。”

“光凭他是我们里最能忍耐蝙蝠侠的一个，我就赌他目的不单纯了。”

“前年达克赛德那个鬼东西入侵地球，蝙蝠侠断了胸上和左腿的六七根骨头，一根差点刺进内脏，脑震荡外加失血过多。超人在他昏迷的床边一连坐了五个小时，我第一次见到卡尔那么……脆弱的表情。”

闪电侠皱了皱眉头，不确定该不该开口：

“而且大超可能还知道蝙蝠侠的秘密身份？我猜的。”

戴安娜饶有兴致地盯着巴里。看来这些人也还算很有点判断力的嘛。

“哈，老兄，你在胡说什么八道！”

哈尔仿佛听了个笑话般前仰后合。

巴里不赞同地反驳道：“我无意中听见过超人和蝙蝠侠的对话，他说什么什么雷德要他把某个锡铁盒子带给蝙蝠侠。”

绿灯侠的笑容凝固了一点，他僵硬地回嘴：

“但那可以暗示三种情况：第一，你产生幻觉了，巴里；第二，什么什么雷德其实是哈迪斯或者撒旦，他操纵了无辜的超人让他把潘多拉魔盒交给黑暗骑士；第三，最后一项，最不可能的一项，才是超人知道蝙蝠侠的秘密身份。”

“我认识哈迪斯，也很确定他和克拉克没什么瓜葛，所以，灯侠，现在的概率是五十对五十了。”

戴安娜抱着臂，善良地给这群人施舍了一点点提示，心下暗暗笑了一声。

绿灯在脑海里幻想了一下超人礼貌地敲开蝙蝠侠家门的样子，打了个哆嗦：

“但我还是比较偏向那前百分之五十，这位女士。”

“他们之间很明显有着某种不同寻常的纽带。”沙耶娜一语定论。

“附议，然后我觉得大蝙蝠一定会对韦恩勾搭他的心仪对象这件事，非常非常不满意的……”

“嘿！他们俩都是哥谭人对吧，或许明天早上，我们能看到一个倒吊着的亿万富翁挂在滴水兽上呢？”

“蝙蝠侠要是答应了晚会邀约多好，至少那个花花公子不会有机会把他的手，用 **那种姿态** 放在大超的腰上了。”

“可怜的酥皮，他真的完全不懂怎么拒绝，对吧？”

是啊是啊。戴安娜点着头，按耐住心里剩下五千字不能说的话。

她无可奈何地转向舞池。聚光灯下，布鲁斯正亲昵地牵着超人的手，让他搭上自己的腰，踩着鼓点进入下一支舞蹈。

戴安娜对上布鲁斯的蓝眸。她叹了口气，抛去一个眼神：

玩得开心，男孩们。

——————————

“布鲁斯，我们这样合适吗？”

克拉克握着布鲁斯的手，若有若无的沙龙香水味从布鲁斯的耳后传来。

“嗯哼，这要看你怎么说了，克拉克，毕竟你才是我们两个里面有超级听力的那个。”

布鲁斯用只有两个人才能听得见的音量低语道。

“呃，他们……他们在谈论我们。”

一丝可疑的绯红窜上克拉克的脸颊，超人很努力地调节着自己心跳的速度，才勉强把那点不符合钢铁之子的情绪藏起来。

“关于什么？”

“关于你有多么多么性感，你的过去几年里丰富的情史，你的手搭在我身上的动作，啊，绿灯他们还在讨论我们彼此之间的……暗恋。”

“戴安娜也送上了她诚挚的祝福：去你的，鲜廉寡耻的男人。”

“哈！”

布鲁斯开心地笑出了声，落在旁人眼里或许有点儿像他对明日之子讨好性的无脑附和。

“我只能说我们很荣幸啊，克拉克。”

布鲁斯狡黠的双眼勾住克拉克的视线。伴随着渐入正题的音乐，他们的舞步越来越繁杂。欢场久经的哥谭王子像只优雅的豹子一般旋转在舞池里，超人轻盈而灵敏的步伐跟上他的。爱人的呼吸萦绕在唇齿之间。

布鲁斯搭在超人肩上的手又小小地移动了一点，蹭着制服领口处一点裸露的肌肤。明天哥谭和大都会的小报肯定又有噱头可炒了。

他的目光挑衅而闪亮：

“跟紧点，斯莫威尔。”

克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，好笑地回击：“现在怎么，布鲁斯，感觉像在给我加训格斗课一样。”

布鲁斯没有回应，他只是笑着。一个漂亮、愉悦而轻松的微笑，站在几十米外会被闪光灯误读作空洞的微笑，一个会被蝙蝠侠的面具遮住的微笑——只有现在，只有从克拉克的角度才能窥见其真意的微笑。

坦诚而宝贵的一刻，爱情在此时被安然注视着。他给了他一支舞的时间。

乐近终章，人们低声的嘟囔钻进超人的耳朵：关于他们逐渐暧昧起来的姿势，韦恩又一次得逞了的性感荷尔蒙，超人与他交扣的双手，他们是多么登对的一双……

橙红的暖意荡漾着，最后一个小节结束前，克拉克凑在他耳边轻声道：

“你知道吗，布鲁斯，我现在真的很想吻你。”

“不想让我在瞭望塔处理半个月的公关危机的话，就不要那么做，亲爱的。”

布鲁斯眨眨眼，手指在隐蔽的角度轻轻摩挲着克拉克的掌背：

“但我想，我们可以把那个留回家。”

-END-


End file.
